


Your Arms Are My Castle

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 15 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: The world is ending. You should probably care more about this.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Your Arms Are My Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

The world is ending again. In a matter of minutes, the sun will burn this planet alive, consume it whole. Chuck has gotten bored. 

“One of you kill the other,” he said. “I don’t care which one. But do it, or I’ll throw this entire manuscript into the fire.”

You should probably care more about this. But all you can think is: _Not again, please_. 

You think about giving your gun to your brother, ask him to kill you. 

But you never get the chance. Because your Colt is being pulled out of your waistband and pressed into your hand. You wonder why it feels heavier than it should. 

You look up at him. He smiles at you. _It’s okay_ , he says. _This is how it was always going to be._

Maybe he has a point. Thrice before, you’ve been destined to kill your brother. You never did. 

And now you don’t have any other option. 

You want to scream. Cry. Turn the tables around somehow. But he knows you too well and he knows you’re too stunned to think right now and he takes advantage of it while all you can do is stare. 

He kneels, at your feet, offering himself up to you with a smile. History repeating himself, from a dark and dusty hotel room, to a dive bar, to this. 

The world is ending. The sun is getting bigger and hotter by the second. 

You thumb the safety off. You think maybe this time, you have the strength to see this through to the end, save the world one last time, before eating a bullet yourself. 

A single tear rolls down his cheek. You think about how much you don’t want to do this. 

You take aim. Your hands have never shaken. They’re shaking now. 

The world is ending and you have to kill your brother. But he’s still smiling, even as he cries, and it’s full of love and trust and forgiveness. 

And you can’t kill him, because he’s always given you everything you don’t deserve but desired anyway. You can’t kill him, even if you intend to follow. 

So you throw the gun. Kick it away. Step closer and drop to your knees in front of him. You frame that beautiful face in your hands and smile at his confusion. 

_Screw the world_ , you say, _we’ve saved it enough times._

You wonder if he’s going to be upset. But all he does is laugh a little, nod and say, _we’ve given enough._

Large hands that have taken as many lives as they’ve saved now grip your waist. You cradle his jaw, smooth back his hair. 

The world is ending. The sky is on fire. Everyone else you’ve ever loved is long gone. But he’s still here, at the end of it all, as he was when it all began. In your arms, as you’re in his. 

So, you pull him closer. And closer. Bring your foreheads together, breathe each other in. Your lips touch. There’s searing heat all around you. 

The last thing you hear him say is the first thing he’d ever said, decades ago. 

And it’s his name, the only word worth saying now, at the tip of your tongue as you close your eyes a final time. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
